1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays, electrophoretic displays, organic light-emitting displays, inorganic electroluminescent displays, field emission displays, surface-conduction electron-emitter displays, plasma displays, and cathode ray tube displays.
Display devices may be classified as passive matrix displays or active matrix displays according to a driving method of its pixels. An active matrix display consumes less power than a passive matrix display device, and therefore may be more suitable for large-size displays. Also, active matrix displays provide a higher resolution than the passive matrix displays. Active matrix displays generally include pixel driving circuits connected to liquid crystal capacitors or LEDs.
Each pixel driving circuit includes a thin-film transistor and a capacitor. In a liquid crystal display or organic light-emitting display, defects may occur in the transistors or capacitors of the pixel driving circuits. Consequently, the LED or liquid crystal capacitor connected to the defective pixel driving circuit may experience a dark- or bright-spot phenomenon.
Pixel defects caused by defective pixel driving circuits are difficult to locate with precision. Even if they are located, it is almost impossible to repair them because pixel driving circuits are generally located deep inside the display device near the substrate. Therefore, it is very difficult to repair defective pixels caused by defects in pixel driving circuits.